Joshua Sentrium Burns
Joshua Sentrium Burns is a Sentrium Mobian hedgehog that is apart of the Jkirk Federations. He is the son of it's Faction Leader; Adex Zarvok Burns, and is expected to serve as the Federation's new faction leader once Adex retires at some point. Basic Info Name: Joshua Sentrium Burns Age: 16 Gender: Male Species: Sentrium Mobian Height: 3 Foot 7 Inches Weight: 78 Pounds Eye Color: Blue (Normal) Date of Birth (Earth Calendar): November 8th, 2000. Location of Birth: Mobotropolis, Westside Island (Northamer), Mobius Occupation: The Jkirk Federations (Next potential heir/Son of Faction Leader) Nicknames: N/A LOT (Level of Temper. 1 is Angered Very Easily, 10 is Rarely Angered): 3 Basic Stats 1 is Horrible, 10 is Amazing. Total cannot exceed over 40. This Stat system of that of S.P.E.C.I.A.L, from the Fallout Series. Weapons/Gadgets cannot influence these stats. Strength: 4 Perception: 6 Endurance: 4 Charisma: 4 Intelligence: 8 Agility: 3 Luck: 2 Total: 31 Appearance Joshua Sentrium Burns is a red furred Sentrium Mobian (A sub-species to Mobians), and has the Blue Eye Color. He wears a Cyan T-Shirt that is covered over it by a Green Unbuttoned Coat with orange buttons and pockets, along with Orange Sweatshorts, which have two red pockets for carrying things as big as an emerald, with cyan gloves that has a single gray vertical stripe on both sides of the glove, located in the middle that stops at his fingers, along with black Boots that have two horizontal red stripe, one on the top, and one in the middle. His Mecha Emerald is present in his Left pocket, with his LVRA Jetpack being on his back (usually at all times), his C-T59 Plasma Rifle being attached onto the Jetpack. He has two M9-Z4 Anti Matter/Dark Matter Swords within short Leather Holsters that are strapped onto his shorts, specifically on the waists (one for each side). His Battlefield Tactical HUD is on his forehead. Personality Joshua is mainly a serious individual with a strategic and tactical mindset that is also short-tempered in some kinds of situations (mainly in combat). While he is serious, maybe even somewhat formal in front of people he barely knows about, he becomes more casual in front of those he is familiar with. Sometimes these two preferences are mixed whenever he is with someone he knows and is unfamiliar with, usually a causal but somewhat formal approach. In some cases, he'll even show deep concern and/or kindness towards others, even with people he doesn't even know about. In terms of combat, Joshua is more of the defensive-offensive type, as in order to determine one's moveset, and when he gets enough information, he will go on the sudden offensive. Depending on the situation, as well as his mood, he will either incapacitate/spare an opponent, or otherwise end their live. Usually when things aren't going his way in a fight, his Short Temper will kick in, and the chances of a rage ascension are increased. Overall, Joshua is a short tempered individual with a serious strategic and tactical mindset, but can also be quite caring and kind, as well as being quite casual around others, depending on how well he knows them. Relations with other Characters in Canon Relatives Jayden Sarah Burns Sister, Very Close Adex Zarvok Burns Close Savanna Verdia Burns (Deceased), Close Allies/Friends Empyrdom of Anticytheris with the Federations Marilyn Bagley Regis Friend ??? Neutral/Rivals ??? Enemies/Hostiles Keter Var Empire Myriad of Regeleim ??? Equipment/Abilities Weapons Modified C-T59 Plasma Rifle The modified variation of the popular C-T59 Plasma Rifle is a highly advanced Plasma Rifle in the Jkirk Federations Military. The plasma itself is a powerful Anti-Armor weapon (along with most plasma weapons), and although not shield-piercing, it is highly effective against shielded opponents (depends on the shield and opponent). Joshua's modified C-T59, unlike most (if not all) Jkirkian plasma weapons, are able to switch between Superheated Plasma and Supercooled Plasma, while still retaining it's three-hundred and fifty five (350) maximum shot capacity before recharging, while also coming with a reflex scope and a switchable Semi-Automatic and Automatic configuration. M9-Z4 Anti Matter/Dark Matter Swords The M9-Z4 Anti Matter/Dark Matter Sword is an advanced melee weapon that consists of two blades, each blade being made out of Anti Matter and Dark Matter. The Anti-Matter blade is much more lethal than the Dark Matter, as it proves extreme effectiveness when given contact with Matter, with the Dark Matter blade being more of a incapacitation blade rather than a lethal one, although it could still inflict serious harm. The blade is very effective in close-quarters, and could even block against ranged attacks whenever possible. Gadgets Modified LVRA Jetpack The modified variation of the LVRA Jetpack is a wearable jetpack that allows Joshua to go into Aerial Combat. While the normal variation of the jetpack allows it's user to hover, and fly at speeds up to 85 MPH, Joshua's modified LVRA allows him to go almost twice that speed, clocking up a maximum speed of 165 MPH, with a max acceleration speed of 135 MPH. The jetpack itself is powered by two solar-powered batteries, each battery able to last up to two hours without sunlight. The jetpack however can only handle a significant amount of damage (about five shots with a C-T59 will easily cause it to malfunction) until it becomes dysfunctional, or otherwise malfunctions. Mecha Emerald The Mecha Emerald is a mechanical Artificial Emerald that was built by Adex Zarvok Burns by extracting a percentage of Chaos Energy from another Chaos Emerald. Adex had gave this creation to Joshua as a means to access his Super Ascension manually, while also able to protect him from any attacks, thanks to a implemented 'Bubble Shield' that can block up to fourteen attacks maximum (shield durability is increased by ten when Joshua enters his super ascension).When said shield reaches it's limit, it disperses a sudden Mach 1 Shockwave, forcing anyone in it's close vicinity to be sent flying, or otherwise forcefully knocked out of balance. The shockwave can even be manually activated to unleash a Mach 2 Shockwave, at the expense of a larger shield recharge time. Since the emerald is technically considered to be a Artificial Emerald, having the same wavelengths and properties allows Joshua to have access to abilities such as (but not limited to) Chaos Control. Modified Battlefield Tactical HUD The modified variation of the Battlefield Tactical HUD is a sunglass-like strategic device that allows Joshua to see the entire battlefield he's on from a bird's eye view, while also able to communicate with friendlies. While Joshua's BFT-HUD has it's clearance for commanding Jkirkian forces disabled, Joshua still had additional uses for it. His BFT-HUD has been modified more personally, as it comes with an slot about to insert software chips (such as SD cards or A.I chips), and the configuration to manually deploy his Mark II D4-XL9 Assault Mech (if possible and/or available). The HUD itself even comes with a shield hit counter on the top right, detailing how many hits his Chaos Shield can take until it disperses it's shockwave. Abilities and Traits (Solo and Joint) Ice Creation/Manipulation (Inherited Solo Ability) Inheriting this ability from his father, Joshua is able to create and manipulate Ice, allowing him to create immense attacks and defensive barriers with this ability. Unlike his father, Joshua does not require the need of Water Molecules around to create ice, therefore he is able to create as much Ice as much as his stamina can allow him to.. however, much so unlike his father, Joshua can only directly control three substances of Ice at a time, regardless of size and strength, meaning as an example; while he is able to conjure an entire array of spiked ice walls, he can only move three at a time. No matter how hard Joshua tries, this limit imposed on him cannot be broken, and when creating Ice for his own use, it usually takes up a bit of stamina, depending on it's overall size. Enraged Determination (Solo Ability) TBA Enraged Bonds (Joint Ability) compatible with his sister; Jayden Enraged Bonds is a joint ability only accessible by both Joshua and Jayden, which activates when the both of them interlock one of their arms together. This ability allows the two siblings to almost think as one mind, while also dramatically increasing the overall power and effectiveness of their Rage Ascension abilities, as well as ascending the both of them to Livid Sentrium, without having to get more angry or enraged. The ability is mainly offensive in nature, as it increases the effectiveness of their abilities, however it hinders their movement significantly, due to one of their arms interlocked together, having to either rely on precise teleportation techniques, or otherwise coordinate their movements together (which is difficult), even with their minds thinking almost as one. Ascension Lock (Locked Trait) TBA Ascensions Dark Sentrium (Rage Ascension) Dark Sentrium is typically Joshua's Rage Ascension, which is only accessible if he reaches a certain state of Anger. Since Joshua's Level of Temper (LOT) is Lvl 3, typically a lot of things can make him angry if they are impacted within a negative situation, such as in the process of losing a fight, or if his equipment has been broken/disabled (These events won't instantly make him go into this ascension, however). Within this ascension, he will be given access to Dark Energy attacks, allowing him to use attacks made out of Dark Energy, and Teleportation, where he is able to Teleport short distances at a time (35 Feet Maximum). Joshua's appearance isn't really changed much, safe for the fact that his quills are spiked up slightly, and that his eye color is replaced with Black Sclera with Red Iris', which is only possible because of his Sentrium heritage. Other than that, his appearance is basically the same. His Stats themselves haven't changed much either, except his Strength has been decreased by 1, and his Perception is increased by 1. Joshua is also vulnerable to attacks, powers, and equipment that counters Dark Energy and Teleportation within this state. Livid Sentrium (2nd Level of Rage Ascension) Livid Sentrium is the 2nd (and last) level of Joshua's Rage Ascension, of which is only accessible if he reaches to the point of being absolutely livid (Hench the name: Livid Sentrium). Only situations such as: Losing Loved ones (Friends, Family. Etc.), or situations similar in that matter will allow him to access this form, and in some cases, if not in his 1st level of his Rage Ascension, he can skip his 1st Level and go straight to the 2nd. In some cases a deceased loved one won't even be necessary for Joshua to access this ascension. Within this ascension, his already accessed abilities of Dark Energy and Teleportation will be enhanced, making them 30% more effective. He will also gain the ability of Telekinesis, which will allow him to move objects (and in some cases, people), with the absolute power of his Mind. He however can only lift up only three objects at a time, with being able to be moving entire Structures/Airships makes up for it. His appearance from his 1st Level has rarely changed as well, with the Red Dots being replaced with Green, with everything else being the same in his 1st level. His stats have slightly changed as well, with his Strength decreased 3 more (Forcing his Strength to be Lvl 0, making Ranged Attacks his only reliable method of Engagement), and his Perception increased by 1 more. Joshua is still vulnerable to attacks, powers, and equipment that counters Dark Energy and Teleportation, and now Telekinesis, within this state. He is also heavily vulnerable against opponents that prefer a Close Quarters Combat style. This ascension is considered to be the most powerful state he can ever achieve.. unless someone kills his father. "Mecha Emerald" Ascension (Super Ascension) Joshua's Mecha Emerald ascension is his only Super Ascension, that is only accessible if he acquires/activates the Mecha Emerald, or a similar source of power. Within this state, Joshua would be given access to the Flight, of which he can fly up to 95 MPH, along with Light Energy Attacks, allowing him to use attacks made out of Light Energy. If using his Mecha Emerald, he would be given access to Chaos Energy attacks, as well as one of his Signature Attacks: The Chaos Armageddon (which is described below). Joshua's appearance has noticeably changed within this state, having his red fur/skin turn Yellow, with his eye color changing from Blue to Maroon, with his quills are spiked up. Nothing else however has changed within this state. His stats have slightly changed as well, having his Endurance and Agility increased by one, with Perception and Strength decreased by one. Joshua is however vulnerable to powers, attacks, and equipment that counters Flight and Light/Chaos Energy within this state. D4-XL9 Assault Mech Mk III (Personal Ground Vehicle) The D4-XL9 Assault Mech Mk III is Joshua's personal Ground Vehicle that he is able to deploy bring out with the authorization of Adex Zarvok Burns. The D4-XL9 Mk III is a battle mech that comprises of two stages in it's deployment, both of which can be very dangerous against an opponent. Whenever the deployment of this mech is authorized, it will be deployed quickly and swiftly via a GA-84S Vehicle Drop Pod, depending if it's available or not. Stage I At stage one, the mech is lightly armored and shielded, sacrificing protection and durability for speed and maneuverability. The mech's arsenal at this stage consists of two DG-65 Plasma Miniguns that makes up it's arms, while two EB5 Surface to Air Missile Launchers are mounted on it's shoulders, allowing for heavy Anti Air capability. While in this stage the mech is effective against Infantry and Aircraft, it lacks the weaponry needed to combat againsr Land Vehicles. When the mech in this stage is inflicted a certain amount of blows, it will commence a 'false destruction' method, pretending to look like it's coming down.. until for the opponent to find out that the Mech will soon be converted to it's second stage. Stage II At stage two, the mech is converted into a lightly armored, but heavily shielded mech, that still allows for easily mobility and exceptional protection. Stage II, unlike the first stage, comes outfitted with an eject system that allows Joshua to eject from the mech if needed be, as well as Boosters that further enhance the Mech's agility and speed, as well as allow for the mech to take flight. The mech in this stage is outfitted with two arm cannons, the left one armed with a HT57 High Velocity Plasma Cannon and LRTC9 Napalm Mortar, with the right one armed with a G7-NH1 Railgun and RTC48 Anti Matter Cannon, allowing the Mech to take on both Infantry and Land Vehicles with ease. Stage II still comes with a single shoulder-mounted EB5 Surface to Air Missile Launcher, allowing for Anti-Air capability (while sacrificing the second one). The Stage II Mech even contains a few reinforcement capsules that consists of a single D4-ZM0 Sentrium Drone. While it is a fearsome Mech to deal with, it is highly vulnerable against Armor/Shield Piercing weaponry, as well as Electromagnetic Pulses, and Anti-Vehicle Weaponry. D4-ZM0 Sentrium Drone (x4) The D4-ZM0 Sentrium Drone is a robotic drone that appears physically similar to Joshua, except having a more robotic look to it. These lightly armored but heavily shielded drones come equipped with a left Plasma Cannon that fires a continuous ray of Plasma at it's opponents, which are mainly effective against Infantry, with a right dark-matter shortsword that makes up it's right arm. These drones also come with a short-ranged teleportation device that allow it to teleport small distances, along with boosters that allow it to take flight and increase their speed and mobility. While effective against Infantry, these drones are susceptible to hacking, and can be disabled via electromagnetic pulses, as well as being vulnerable to Armor and Shield piercing weaponry. Signature Attacks (Special Attacks) The Chaos Armageddon: under revision Livid Strike: This Special Attack is usable within the state of Livid Sentrium, and only that state. When used, his Green Iris' will start to glow brighter, giving those a fair warning, before this attack his used. After 30 seconds - 1 Minute (1 - 2 Turns) has passed, Joshua will immediately attempt to immobilize the foe by using Telekinesis (If the foe is able to resist/counter this, Joshua will immediately abort the attack). Once immobilized, he will proceed to slam the opponent into any nearby surface, again using his Telekinesis, for about 20 seconds (1 Turn). After this, he will summon 3 spheres of tiny-sized Dark Energy, each (About 2 Feet), and have them ram/collide into the foe, while their still immobilized (If they break the immobilization, somehow, Joshua will abort the remainder of the attack). After this, he levitate the foe about 35 Feet High, and then slam them onto the ground. Once that happens, the attack is finished. This attack is usually his First series of attacks, once he enters his Livid Form, but it uses quite an amount of energy. ??? Strengths/Weaknesses Strengths/Advantages Advanced/Dangerous Equipment Due to Joshua's Advanced Plasma Rifles, Anti/Dark Matter Swords, and Personal Combat Suits/Vehicles. This makes Joshua a more dangerous opponent to some of his opponents. Advanced Firearms Expert After training for 3 Years (2011 - 2014) in Ranged Combat, specifically with Firearms, Joshua is skilled in handling a Firearm, especially advanced Plasma Rifles and such (Foreign Weapons, he will have problems with). Just recently, he had began Training once more, to get better at handling a Firearm. Experienced Swordsman Along with training in Ranged Combat, he is also trained in Close Quarters Combat (However, was only trained for 5 Months in such training in that time period), especially skilled in Swords, and prefers to Dual-Wield in CQC. While he is still within the training process, he has gained a lot of experience to make him more than an amateur Swordsman. Weaknesses/Difficulties Heavily Vulnerable to Electromagnetic Pulses (EMP) Due to Joshua's Weaponry/Gadgets/Personal Suits and Vehicles being mostly Electronic, If even a single EMP makes it through his Chaos shield (since the power source {I.E, Mecha Emerald} for said shield is inside it, along with his other equipment), then he will be very vulnerable to any attack. Weak to Armor/Shield-Piercing Weapons If any weapon (Including Swords, Bows, Etc.) were to have Armor and/or Shield Piercing abilities, it will easily take him down (Or majorly injure him. One of the two). If using one of his Personal Suits or Vehicles, Armor-Piercing will make the suits/vehicles have a difficult time in Combat. High Stamina Consumption (Ice Manipulation) Easily Angered (Short Temper) Due to Joshua's LOT (Level of Temper) being Lv 3, he is easily angered in such situations, making him more likely to lose concentration, which will affect his strategic planning and ability to reason, and his actions, which will cause him to enact hostile behavior, and kill hostiles that were originally meant to be Neutralized. This may or may not cause Conflicts with others, or make them worse then it already was. Requires Additional Training (Young Age) Although he is effective when using his Equipment, he is still young, and still requires Additional Training to handle and operate his equipment to their fullest potential (This weakness will expire at the Character's age of 19). Super Ascension requires Mecha Emerald (or similar power source) Joshua's Super Ascension is only accessible by his Mecha Emerald, or an object of similar power. Take the power source away, and he can no longer access his Super Ascension, until he manages to get the power source back. Appearances This includes Series, Roleplays, Events, Etc. Canon Empyrdom X Jkirk Federations Liam and Blade: Superstar Saga Liam and Blade: The Jkirk Journey ??? Non-Canon ??? Unknown/Variable ??? History (2000 - 2017) Birth and Toddler Years (2000 - 2004) TBA Tragedy and Separation (2004) TBA Empyrdom x Federations (2016 - Present) TBA Reunion (2017) TBA Trivia/Fun Facts # Joshua was brought into his first appearance in 2013 as Joshua the Hedgehog. But 3 years later, he was rebooted in 2016, due to the past reincarnation having a very absurd history, and... other reasons. # The two stages of the D4-XL9 Assault Mech Mark III actually comprise of the two previous models, i.e the Marks I and II, with a few alterations to both designs. # ??? Gallery Want to make some art on this character and post it to the community? Here ya go. Go nuts. Category:Characters Category:Josh's Characters Category:Males Category:Sonic Fanon Category:Hedgehogs Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users